The Medicine I Needed
by Red Ivy 06
Summary: Will 6 year old Kody be enough to help Poison Ivy see the good in life? Or will it all go to waste, and both of them will never be happy. I have one more question, can you see Poison Ivy...as a good parent? Read my story and found out for yourself.


**Chapter 1**

It was a bitter cold Gotham morning, I had been up all night walking in the darkness of the city, I was lucky not to have been jumped or something. I didn't know why, I just couldn't go back home for some reason. I was thinking about a lot of things I can't really describe what it all meant. It's not like I had anyone, well anyone except Rose. Rose is a plant-hybrid like me but she is a tiger, I had found her at a testing facility I distorted because they were killing all of the native plants in the area. I know they were testing plants but they used their finished product on animals, Rose was the only one I found who lived through my distraction. I took pity on her because I know what it's like to be tested on and then be thrown out like garbage. But if Harley wasn't around healing from what the Joker did to her, I only have Rose. But it's not all bad, I can talk to Rose and she can reply and I can understand her because she has basically the same powers like me. But even with Rose, I simply didn't care if I lived our died anymore.

I decide to go back home though, mind as well I had nowhere else to go and Rose is going to scold me anyway. I walked through aisles and made me way to the outskirts of Gotham City, I live sorta far from the city where the air is slightly lease muggy and you can actually breath. It's in an open area where there are a lot of field, trees, and road, my plants have more room to grow there, and I have more room to wander.

As I walked up to the front porch of my house, I hear something land on the ground, that probably was in a tree. I turn around to see Rose standing there. "Hi, Rose." I said. "Where have you been." I could hear her in my head. "I had to go get my mind off things." I stated. "Want out on a walk for 12 hours." Her voice yelled at me in my head. I laugh every time she is trying to be serious because her facial expression stays the say no matter what and I can hear her in my head. "Rose, I'm fine stop being nosy about everything." I said before walking through the door into my small home. I take off my coat and fell onto my couch. Rose comes into the house and closes the door with her tail. "Why are you so smart, well you know for being a tiger/ " plant-hybrid." I said. "Because, I am." She replied. "I still feel like I'm insane when I hear you in my head." I said. "One you are insane and two you can only talk to me like this because I'm half plant just like you are." She said. "I think I'm more plant than woman." I said before sitting up and turning on the television. It clicked on to the news channel and the depressing news for that day was….**suicide bombing, 10 dead, 7 injured**…. "Hmm… this city can never get a break can it, didn't the Music Meister trying taking over the city just yesterday." I said. "Didn't you just attack, 3 days ago." Rose said. "True." I replied. Another headline popped up on the screen…..**Below zero weather tonight**….."Rose can you help me move the plants inside before sundown?" I asked. "Sure...I think it would be wise to start now." Rose said walking towards the back of the house. "Good point." I said following her.

**Time Passing**

After an hour of getting all the plants in the greenhouse, me and Rose were tired. I plopped on my bed not even caring I needed a shower. Rose came over and laid on the floor next to my bed. I was tired but...I couldn't sleep. I didn't know why,I just couldn't, I wanted to though. A few moments later I heard the soft breathing of Rose sleeping. I just laid there...thinking about nothing and doing nothing. Then, my mind was flooded with thoughts, but it was more of a feeling and less of understanding any of it. I know I'm a boring person, I think to much about nothing and to much about everything. My life, there are only two words to describe it dangerous and depressing. When ,obviously, it's not dangerous it's depressing. I looked over at a clock on my wall to check the time it was only 1:30 pm. I got up from my bed and it wake up Rose, who followed my out the door into the living room. "Somethings missing in my life, Rose." I said. "Well, I can't give you good human life advice." I heard her say in my head. "I'm not stupid...I know you can't." I said. "But I hoped." I whispered to myself. "I'm going out." I said getting up. "Where are you going." Rose said. "To the city." I said putting my hair down and putting my coat on. "Let me come with you." She said. "No I can't exactly be indicted with a giant green tiger following me. Plus I can take care of myself." I said opening the door. "Ivy." Rose yelled her paw stepping hard on the floor. "Bye, Rose." I said shutting the door. "IVY." she yelled.

I walked down the dirt road which lead into pavement once I got closer to town. I always travel through the aisles of Gotham, so I can remain undetected. But it doesn't help get away from all the pervs and scums, and Batman. "I said I was going for a walk, but really I just wanted to see if there was anywhere to rob." I said to myself. I thought to myself robbing places is not really my style, but sometimes I'm bored or I need to for money or for plant based chemicals. I decide to go through the mall and rob the jewelry, robbing and guns are not a common things I do or use offend. I walked into the jewelry store with me hood over me head to steal money I wasn't really interested in jewelry, it was the stores fault for being old fashioned and keeps large sums of money there. "Can I help you." the guy at the front said. "Yeah you can." I said pulling out my gun and pointing it at his head. "Open the safe." I said. I admit I could have just mind controlled him but, there's not a lot of fun in that scaring your victims is way more fun. He put his hands up and just stood there with a shocked look. People in the store either ran out or hide behind something. "What do you want?" He asked scared. "I want you to open the safe." I demanded. "Okay. Okay, I'll open the safe just don't kill me." He pleaded as he turned the dial on the safe. "There it's open." He said. "Take whatever you want, and leave me alone." He said slowly stepping away from me as I gathered money from the safe. He tried and failed to punch me when I wasn't looking but I just kicked him and pinned him with my foot on the floor. I found a bag on the floor so I picked it up and I put the money inside. "Who are you?" The man asked still on the floor. "Who am I, who am I. Is that what you're asking…" He just nodded as a reply. I didn't face him and took off my hood so he couldn't see my face. "I'm your worst nightmare, I'm Gotham's vixen of the vines….I am Poison Ivy." I said turning around and shooting him in the head. Just then I heard police sirens wailing outside, still far enough for me to escape. I looked around the store and saw people hiding or on the floor. "Don't think I forgot about all of you, leave no witness I always say." I said before walking towards the door turning around and throwing a smoke bomb filled with poison gas on the floor. I walked through the door as I heard people coughing, desperately to get air.

I had to be quick or the Batman would find me and take me back to that hell hole of a place, or what "normal" people call it Arkham Asylum. I ran through the aisles in hopes not to be found, I know the police would have their hands tied with all the dead bodies and poison gas in the store, but all Batman cared about was catching the "bad people". I ended up slipping in a puddle and being soaked with water. I had a temporary moment of just sitting there mad. In this period of time I could hear people talking, so I got up and listened to see if I could hear what the people were talking about. I figured there were right around the corner considering how well I could hear them….

**End of Chapter 1**


End file.
